Nudge's Fruit Frenzy
by The WolfCat
Summary: All Nudge wanted was a piece of fruit...  *Writen for Vera Amber's Fruitational Contest!*


Hey, I'm entering another compitition! This time it's for Vera Amber's 'Fruitational Contest'. It's a one-shot centered around fruit.

Rules are -

The oneshot must include between three and twenty-nine-and-a-half different types of fruit.

Maximum (heh) of three OCs that have dialogue (i.e. if there's a bus driver named Jack that doesn't say anything, he doesn't count, but if there's a waitress named Gracie who says "What would you like to order?", she DOES count).

The flock must be included, as well as Ella, and they all must say lines (Total isn't required to say anything, though, he just has to be there). Oh, and if Dylan's even MENTIONED in your oneshot, you get disqualified.

Oneshot must be longer than 473 words and shorter than 12906 words, A/Ns notwithstanding.

While lemons are allowed, lemons aren't. (In other words, fruity lemons are allowed, but rated M lemons aren't. Same goes for limes.)

While perfect spelling and grammar isn't required, if it's as bad as _My Immortal_, you're disqualified.

**Special word and phrases that must be included in your oneshot:**

"with the fiery passion of an angered mango"

"lollipop"

"cheetos from Maaaaars"

"Zeus dammit!"

"antidisestablishmentarianism"

"Kleenex"

"underwater basket-weaving"

"snore-a-rific"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no. Never, ever, EVER IN EIGHTEEN KATRILLION YEARS! Okay, so maybe when pigs fly. But even then! MAYBE!"

"fuchsia mauve"

Here goes!

* * *

It started with an apple.

"Apples are boring!" whined Nudge. "Why can't we have more exciting fruit? Like strawberries! I like strawberries. They're awesome. And far more exciting than boring old apples! We could pick our own! There's got to be, like a fruit farm or something near here. It could be fun!"

"Nudge, do you remember what happened last time we picked strawberries?" asked Fang. "Angel got kidnapped, and we ended up on the run!"

"But this time it'll be different!"

"Nudge, give it a rest," Iggy told her.

"Iggy, wouldn't you like to go fruit picking?"

"No. I'd rather go underwater basket-weaving."

"What?" asked Nudge. Iggy could be so weird sometimes.

"Never mind. It's a guy thing." he explained.

"Doesn't sound like it." grumbled Nudge. "I'll ask Max."

Max's reply was not what Nudge had hoped for.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no. Never, ever, EVER IN EIGHTEEN KATRILLION YEARS! Okay, so maybe when pigs fly. But even then! MAYBE!"

Even Nudge's Bambi eyes didn't work.

"Nudge, you might look as sweet as a peach, but I know how much of a devil you can be. Remember the revenge stunt you pulled on Gazzy and Iggy after they tricked you? I do."

Nudge giggled at the memory. They brought it on themselves.

But she still wanted some fruit, and they had were boring, old, snore-a-rific apples.

She stormed off to her room. (Well, techinally, it was Ella's room, but all the girls shared it.) Before she could go in, she come Gazzy out of the spare bedroom the boys shared. He was in a panic.

"Nudge, do you know where the fire extinguiser is?"

"No. Ask Iggy, I think he had it last. What's going on?"

"I'll explain later!" He ran down the stairs.

A few minutes later, he came back, along with Iggy and the bright red fire extinguiser Dr M had bought when she fund out about Gazzy and Iggy's hobby. Nudge followed the two pyros into the room.

In the middle of the room, there was a mound of... _something_ in a container. Bright fuchsia mauve flames came from the mound. It was on fire but not burning.

Iggy went near it and hovered his hand a few feet above it.

"Woah! Gazzy, what happened?" exclaimed Iggy. Is that... fuchsia mauve?"

"I don't know! Everything was going fine, then it just sort of caught fire!"

"Wait, _what _caught fire?" asked Nudge.

"The pinapple. Obviously pinapple and potassium don't mix. Then the pears went..."

"YOU HAD FRUIT?" Nudge shrieked. "I'm stuck with apples and you had PINAPPLE? AND PEARS?"

"Nudge! Be quiet! Max might hear!"

But it was too late. Max had already heard. She'd been a bit suspicious when Gazzy ran up to her in a panic and asked if she'd seen Iggy.

"Zeus dammit!" muttered Gazzy under his breath.

"Nudge, why are you-" Then Max saw the flames. "Guys! I said no experiments in the house!"

"I know, Max, but.."

"No buts! I told you to do all your experiments OUTSIDE in case something like this happened!" Max told them off with the fiery passion of an angered mango. "Just put the fire out, okay? We'll talk later."

Gazzy did as he was told. Nudge was really annoyed about the boys destroyed the good fruit so she decided to go into her room to came down.

Once again, Nudge didn't get into her room. She was stopped by Angel, who was holding a damp, pink tinted Celeste.

"Nudge, do you have a Kleenex or something? I spilt my cranberry juice over Celeste."

"Cranberry juice?"

"Yeah, there was some in the fridge."

"Is there any left?" asked Nudge, hopeful.

"No, I had the last glass."

Nudge groaned.

_Will I ever get some fruit? _she thought.

"Nudge, seriously. Kleenex?"

"Uh? Um, no. Sorry."

Angel walked away with the pink tinged teddy.

Nudge waked into her room and flopped onto the bed. Finally, peace and quiet! She could relax, unwind...

"Hey, Nudge." said Ella. She had a giant dark red and white swirl lollipop. She had to hold the stick with both hands.

"What flavour is that?" Nudge pointed to the lollipop.

"Cherry." replied Ella, between licks.

Nudge groaned. Everyone had something fruity but her.

Angel came in the room.

"Oh, Angel!" exclaimed Ella. "I downloaded it!"

"Really?" asked Angel, excited.

"Uh huh!" Ella got her laptop and shook the mouse. She clicked and Katy Perry's voice flooded out.

"Baby, you're a fiiiiiiirework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go ah, ah, ah, as you shoot across the sky, aye, aye!" Ella and Angel sang along.

Normally Nudge would've too; she loved Katy Perry, and Firework was her favourite song. But right now she just wanted peace. She wasn't going to get in this house.

"DINNER!" called Max, bringing Nudge out of her thoughts. Ella turned off her laptop and she and Angel went downstairs. Nudge stayed in her room for a minute, enjoying the peace.

"We're having pizza!" yelled Max. That caught her attention. She jumped off her bed and almost flew down the stairs. Nudge loved pizza.

The whole Flock, along with Ella and Dr Martinez, were gathered at the dining table. Max, Fang, Iggy and Ella were crowded Gazzy's chair. They were all leaning over and looking at something on the table but had their backs to Nudge, meaning she couldn't see what the mystery item was.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism!" Iggy called out. What were they doing?

"Iggy, it's 9 letters!" moaned Fang.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? None of you told me how many letters!"

"Iggy," began Max. "What crossword do you know that has ever featured the word 'antidisestablishmentarianism'?"

"Well, I don't know! I've never done one before!"

Ah, they were doing a crossword.

"Come on, guys! Pizza's up!" Dr Martinez told them.

"Can I have pepperoni?" asked Total. "Or something with mushrooms on it, I'm not fussy."

"Guys, leave the crossword just now. It's pizza time!" Dr Martinez told them. Everyone raced to their seats, eager for a slice of delicious-ness.

"Hey, you know what's awesome?" asked Gazzy. "Cheetos from Maaaaars!"

No-one paid any attention to Gazzy. They were too absorbed in getting their orders right.

"I asked for extra pepperoni!" called out Max.

"Is this the Meat Feast?" asked Iggy. "If it is, it's mine!"

"The ham and pinapple one's mine!" Angel announced.

"No, it's mine!" said Nudge. It was her favourite and a chance to get some fruit. It was also Angel's favourite.

Problem was, there was only one.

"It's mine!" Both girls yelled and tried to pull the box towards them. Angel's pull was stronger and she yanked the box from Nudge's grasp. The force pulled Nudge forward.

SPLAT!

Nudge slowly lifted her face off Max's pizza. With a scowl placed on her now tomato covered face, she picked a piece of pepperoni from her hair. Gazzy started to laugh but abruptly stopped after Nudge sent him a death glare.

"I'm sorry, Nudge. It was an accident."

Nudge still had her death glare on, this timed aimed at Angel.

"Here," said Fang, handing her a Kleenex.

"Thank you." said Nudge, through gritted teeth. "I'm going to go and get cleaned up."

Nudge stormed out thew room to get a shower. Angel went to eat the ham and pinapple pizza but before she could take a slice, the box was taken from her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Since you ruined my pizza," explained Max. "I should get yours."

"But that's not fair!" she protested.

"But _I'm _the leader, and I'm hungry."

Angel sighed. She knew she was defeated. Nothing could defeat a hungry Max.

Meanwhile, Nudge was annoyed even more when she found out her lovely lemon and lime shower gel had been used up. It was made even worse when ashe discovered that Iggy and Gazzy had used her back-up rasberry shower gel for the bomb. (In fact, that was probably what gave the flame the fushia mauve colour.)

After she had cleaned herself up, she went back down to the kitchen.

"Nudge, you're just in time for dessert!" smiled Dr Martinez. "And I know you were looking for fruit earlier so I decided to make a fruit based dessert."

This had cheered Nudge up. Finally, she'd get some fruit!

"Here, have a nice big slice of homemade apple pie!"

Nudge sighed. She just couldn't win.

* * *

**Poor Nudge, she just can't win. **

**That's it! Hope you like it! :)  
TARDIS Queen x**


End file.
